


Driving Me Crazy

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft thinks they're at the drive-in just to see the movie. Molly has other ideas.





	Driving Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from marcceh -- "What would your OTP do on a date at a drive-in movie?" and Mollcroft.

Molly removed her seatbelt as soon as the engine turned off then smiled playfully at him. “So … are we going to move to the backseat?”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at her. “Pardon?”

She giggled. “We’re at a drive-in, Mycroft. It’s practically a tradition for couples to make out in the back of a car at a drive-in.”

“Is it?” he asked, unimpressed. “Just one more example of how oversexed Americans are.”

They were in a hired Lexus at a drive-in theater somewhere in rural Virginia. Mycroft had asked his younger brother for help with a case of “international intrigue and extreme delicacy.” Naturally, Sherlock had brought John and Mary to Washington, DC, but he had also convinced Molly and Greg to come along. As the case dragged on, the Great Detective insisted he needed help from Sgt. Donovan and DI Hopkins. The fact that Sally was his girlfriend and Stella was Greg’s had nothing to do with it, of course.

Mycroft had decided to check on the group of Brits invading the US capital just as Sherlock had wrapped up the case. Molly was overjoyed to see him in person after being only able to see him on Skype for the past three weeks. Since they had a day before their flight back to London, he magnanimously (as he saw it) let Molly decide how they should spend their remaining time in the States.

Molly grinned at him. “Oh, Mycroft… Did you really think I insisted we drive all the way out here just to see the latest superhero movie?”

He felt a bit sheepish then quickly covered it with his natural superiority. “I know how fond you are of the sorcerer and the blonde agent.”

“True, but I’m even more fond of the British Government.” She reached over to rub his knee. “Incredibly fond. Unbelievably fond.”

Feeling that his collar, and trousers, were becoming quite restrictive, he loosened his tie. “I … perhaps could be persuaded to act like an American for a night.”

Molly grinned at him.


End file.
